Yoruichi Shihōin
Yoruichi Shihōin is the former captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, as well as the former commander of the Onmitsukidō. Having abandoned her command of both positions, she works with Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi, based in the Urahara Shop out in the Human World. Profile and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-B Attack Potency: Town level | At least City level Speed: High Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely much higher Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Small City level+ Background Physical Appearance Yoruichi Shihōin is a dark-skinned woman of average height with a slender, curvaceous figure, golden-colored eyes and long purple hair, which she keeps up in a ponytail. Her standard attire consists of a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange, long-sleeved over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, black stretch pants and long beige wrist warmers, secured by bands, and long beige leg warmers with brown light shoes, allowing for stealth and easy use of Shunpo. She, unlike any known Shinigami, is able to transform into a black cat for long periods of time. In this form, she has a distinctive male voice and the same golden eyes. Personality Yoruichi is intelligent and witty, holding an intimate knowledge of Soul Society and its workings, as she was the former leader of the Onmitsukidō and the 2nd Division's captain. Although of noble birth, she acts differently from most other nobles, very much like Kaien Shiba. For instance, she instructed Suì-Fēng to refer to her without using honorific suffixes, but reluctantly settled for being called "Yoruichi-sama" ("Lady Yoruichi" in the English Dub). On several occasions, she transforms into her Human form directly in front of Ichigo just to see his reaction to seeing her naked, which she teases him about. In addition, she speaks in a dialect used by elders, such as identifying herself as "washi" (a term usually used by old men to define themselves with), instead of more feminine terms like "watashi", in both her Human and animal forms. Although relatively calm, serious and mature when the situation calls for it, Yoruichi is quite laid-back, sassy and playful, often teasing or flirting with those younger than her, such as Ichigo Kurosaki at the underground hot spring, a younger and hot-headed Byakuya Kuchiki, Suì-Fēng before her time as a captain and Kisuke Urahara, childhood friend, former underling and fellow ex-captain. Yoruichi prefers to drink milk, which fits with her practice of transforming into a cat a lot of the time. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Feline Transformation: Yoruichi possess a unique ability which allows her to shape-shift into a black cat at will. How she alone out of all Shinigami is capable of this is yet unknown. Though she has apparently possessed the ability for well over 100 years, and its apparently known to others she knew from that time. She apparently has no set time limit on the transformation as she had been in the assumed form for over 100 years. In cat form, Yoruichi can still channel her spiritual energy and move at incredible speeds, though she is physically limited by the form. Her transformation also allows her a complete disguise, as her voice in this form is deep enough for most to assume she is a male. This, of course, leads to awkward situations when she reveals her true form. Shunpo Master: Considered to be the most proficient Hohō master ever in all of Soul Society, Yoruichi is highly skilled in the use of Shunpo, a high speed movement ability. Though this is by no means a unique skill, as most seated officers are capable of performing it to various degrees, Yoruichi holds the title "Flash Goddess" ("Flash Master" in the English Dub), because she has mastered this ability to the point where she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire Onmitsukidō squadron in seconds. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, and can surprise Byakuya, who is one of the most proficient masters in the art as well. She has mastered all of the Onmitsukidō's speed-oriented techniques, and has even created some of her own, such as Utsusemi (Cicada, referencing their molting). The full extent of her abilities remain unclear, but she was able to outrun Byakuya while carrying an unconscious Ichigo over her shoulder, performing around 300 steps before feeling tired from being 100 years out of practice. Suì-Fēng could barely keep up with her while Yoruichi was still holding back. She can still perform Shunpo while in her cat form, however, she is not as fast as she is in her true form. *'Utsusemi' (Cast-Off Cicada Shell): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Byakuya Kuchiki states Yoruichi taught it to him. Hakuda Master: Yoruichi, as former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, is one of the most accomplished hand-to-hand combatants in Soul Society. Her mastery of the art form is so great that she uses it exclusively as her form of combat of choice forgoing the use of a Zanpakutō altogether. She has been shown to take down nearly 50 Onmitsukidō members with only Hakuda. She has been shown taking on the likes of Espada-level Arrancar as when she brutally defeated Yammy and is even regarded by the Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra Cifer as highly dangerous. She fought three Shinigami captains and four lieutenant-level and above opponents at the same time with Hakuda, without receiving any notable damage. *'Taketonbo '(Baboon Dragonfly): A Hakuda technique which involves a simple, yet effective, throw which suddenly and violently flips an opponent upside down. *'Raiōken' (Thunder King Fist): A Hakuda technique involving a series of ultra-high-speed punches delivered using both arms. When performing this technique while wearing Anti-Hierro Armor, Yoruichi severely cracked Aizen's first form, destroying the surrounding portion of Karakura Town in the process. *'Shunkō' (Lighthning) (Flash Cry): An advanced technique which combines Hakuda with Kidō. This technique surrounds her back and arms with pressurized Kidō based on the element of lightning. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because they will rip apart when it is activated. Apart from enhancing her arms and legs for combat, the technique allows her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. The Kidō itself can be controlled and fired at opponents from her body, which creates massive explosions. Yoruichi's version of the technique was developed and studied by her a century ago; therefore, the technique is complete and the compressed Kidō is visible. While using this technique, her Reiatsu takes the form of white lightning. Kidō Expert: As former captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Omnitsukidō, Yoruichi is well-versed in a mastery of Kidō. Though she commonly employs Shunpo and Hakuda techniques, she is masterful in using Kidō to further her capacity in combat - being so experienced she is able to mix it with other fighting techniques. She has been shown using mid-level binding and destruction spells with no incantation with expert skill. *'Hanki' (Reverse Demon): This technique is used by Yoruichi during Shunkō. It nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The technique can neutralize an opponent's movements. Master Strategist: As the former head of her clan and ex-commander of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi is a capable leader. She has repeatedly proven to be insightful and crafty, capable of quickly understanding any situation that presents itself and adjusting to it effectively. Upon learning Ichigo would go to save Rukia no matter what, Yoruichi began making preparations of her own by training Orihime and Chad. Master Assassin: As the former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi is one of the foremost masters of the art of assassination. She has repeatedly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen. When necessary, she can effectively exploit having an advantage against an opponent or hiding her presence. Even Aizen was taken completely by surprise, and just as easily subdued. Enhanced Strength: Despite her slender appearance, Yoruichi is quite strong in her Shinigami form; she could still easily use Shunpo while carrying around an unconscious Ichigo to outrun a fellow Shunpo master. She can also easily catch a direct punch from the Decimo Espada, and simultaneously throw him several feet away. She was able to easily injure him despite his thick Hierro with various unarmed moves, but it was later revealed that she was injured by his Hierro. Though she admitted that she wasn't expecting his skin to be that hard, she states that she could have avoided taking any damage if she had Shunkō activated. Yoruichi has shown the strength of a concentrated blow from her is highly destructive, capable of destroying an entire city block. Enhanced Endurance: Despite her own admission of being out of shape, Yoruichi has shown to be a very resilient warrior. Both when out of breath from prolonged running against Byakuya and sustaining fractures from Yammy's Hierro, Yoruichi was still able to fight effectively while showing no signs of weakening. Immense Spiritual Power: As a former squad Captain and head of a noble clan, Yoruichi boasts an immense amount of spiritual energy. During Ichigo's Bankai Training, she kept the Tenshintai active for an extended period of time with her Reiryoku. The reputation of her power is enough to make Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra Cifer wary to engage in combat with her on his own, even with the help of Decimo Espada Yammy Llargo. Her spiritual energy is great enough to act as a shield from fairly powerful attacks, as seen from blocking Jin Kariya's lightning blast with a single hand. While using Shunkō, her concentrated spiritual power becomes far greater than normal. Her Reiatsu is dark tan in color. Equipment Anken (Dark Blade): Small knives which Yoruichi hides in her boots. She can launch them at a target with a swing of her leg. Anti-Hierro Armor: A set of metal gloves and boots, invented by Kisuke Urahara, designed specifically to counter an Arrancar's Hierro during hand-to-hand combat. They are exceptionally durable, protecting the wearer's limbs even during the moment of their destruction. Relationships Family * Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Shihōin Clan Category:Onmitsukidō Category:2nd Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Urahara Shop Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Bleach Characters Category:Tier 8 Class Category:Tier 7 Class